novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Manifest
Operation Manifest was put into place shortly after the Siraxian War, commisioned Varren T'savik, after seeing the use of the "Exterminator" or STRIKER-class prototype mechs used to destroy the Sirax hives. Purpose The purpose of Operation Manifest was to manufacture mechs for military and "peace-keeping" purposes. So far, only three types of mechs have been made, these are still only prototypes however. If the project is completed, these new mechs would bolster NOVA's military and spread fear into its enemies. It is even predicted by some of the more optimistic developers of that project, that these mechs could be more powerful than force users. Models There are only three models that have working prototypes, they are as follows: Model Y-187 "Avenger" - Forged from it's predecessor, the "Exterminator" this suit's arms double as mortar launchers and chainguns, and as... hands of course. This unit also has jet packs in the feet for quick movement in battle, as well as ones in the back for short-term travel. This unit can resist many force attacks from some of NOVA's strongest force users. Model C-138 "Vanguard" - Based off an entirely new design, the prototype one features a large metallic shield with a grenade launcher and chaingun arm as mentioned in the other. Can "bunker" down into an entrenched position that makes it almost immovable. The later models of this will have the regular grenade launcher-chaingun arm but with a plasma shield rather than a metallic one that can grow in size. Model K-989 "Tyulpan" - Only a little smaller than the "Avenger" mech, this one features two giant artillery guns mounted on the back. This is used for anti-tank, anti-infantry, anti-air, and can even bring down shields and do moderate hull damage to small frigates, if enough of them are focused on that one target. This mech can get into a "firing" position, where the arms and legs are dug into the ground, the overall body of this mech is transformed into something one would see in the design of an artillery cannon. This unit can also shoot out mines and deploy shields. The following models here do not have prototypes or are in the works now: Model E-421 "Saboteur" - Based off a more lighter armored and much faster design, the Saboteur is often used in ground and even space battles as... saboteurs obviously. They have a drill that can drill through shields and hulls alike, little drones both air and ground that can drill and sneak their way into other mechs, ships, buildings, etc. to hack computers and self destruct, causing massive damage. They can do repairs as well, but very little compared to the "Engineer" mech. They have a shotgun and grenade launcher arms, but can morph into a fusion cutter, or other repair/sabotage tools. Model E-422 "Engineer" - The twin design of the "Saboteur" mech, this one repairs ships, mechs, vehicles, and other things. This one has drones as well that can hack, but their self-destruct mechanism is almost 10 times as less effective as the Saboteur's drones. These drones are often used for repair. They also have shotgun-grenade launcher arms that can morph into repair tools just as the Saboteur's do. Model M-161 "Marine" - Used in space only, these mechs can transform from fighter to mech. They fight in space combat, when they land in hangers, they transform into the mech and tear apart the ship internally. Model A-030 "Constructor" - As the name implies, this mech is often used for constructing. Most often they are designed to construct buildings and factories, in cooperation with various construction sentry drones from Operation Sentry. Model V-088 "Blademaster" - This mech hasn't even a design on holotape yet, this mech is merely a dream, and a backup in case any other superpower has made their own, or stolen designs of NOVA's mechs. This mech is to be designed to fight other mechs, and as the name implies, it will focus more on melee.